naruto_own_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiji Takumi
Reiji Takumi Reiji Takumi was a prodigy of the Takumi clan and the former head of his clan. In the age of 17, his father died and he was brainwashed to kill his younger brother, Rei Takumi. He sought to kill his brother and avenge his father who died because of his younger brother. But following his death, his said motives were false and he was never brainwashed, believing that his younger brother was the one who deserved the name Takumi. Background Reiji was the first child born to Kaiya and Hiroyuki Takumi. His early childhood was happy, loved by his parents and the whole clan. With that, he was motivated to become stronger and impress his clan. He became anti-social for a time, focusing on his training. He had friends though, each of which he defeated in a battle. He became depressed when his mother died during childbirth when Rei was born. But, not long, he developed a strong bond with Rei, making them inseperable. At the age of 17, their compound was ambushed by Daichi Momoki, the village head and villagers who carried weapons. He was put on a room opposite of where his father and Daichi is. He heard the arguing and the fighting inside, and hearing the slash of Daichi's blade that changed the atmosphere widened his eyes. Unknowingly, his tears fell and stood up to Daichi who faced him. Daichi whispered something to him, angering him, activating his Suromogan. He took the sword Daichi was holding and walked out. Daichi grinned, a tint of evil in his eyes. Reiji looked around the compound, only to witness his brother running away, occasionally tripping but getting up. He stood there dumbfounded. He could never kill his brother, even if his life depended on it. He went back to Daichi and told him that Rei was nowhere to be found, saying that Rei would've already died in the forest due to low stamina and hunger. Daichi, however, just patted his head, saying that Rei will not die that easily and that he will be found and killed. Reiji held his tears in and just nodded. Reiji went out searching that night for Rei, hoping he was close by so he could hide Rei or far enough so that they would never find him. He was happy he couldn't find Rei, thinking that Rei escaped. Not so long, Reiji became the clan head and right hand of Daichi, gaining his trust to make sure he can never find Rei. Many villages were robbed due to the evilness of Daichi, Reiji being forced to do so. Personality As a young child, Reiji was cheerful, happy whenever his father would take him out. As he grew, he wanted to impress his clan so he focused on training and became quiet. He already had a mature mind at his young age, such as not playing with other children and understanding adult conversations. When his mother died of childbirth, he became depressed. refusing to eat whenever Rei is present and stopped training for a while. But as time passed by, he eventually bonded with Rei, believing that Rei was his mother's living will. After the incident, he became quiet and merciless, brainwashed to kill people who wouldn't follow his orders. He turned dark, losing what's left of his real family. But despite that, he has a soft side for children, especially to those part of his clan. He was not the type to cry always. As seen, he doesn't know that his tears rush out of his eyes. He held no grudge against others, except Daichi who he hates. He also hid the fact that he activated the Suromogan because he was terrified that his brother would be killed, not because he hated him. When meeting Rei again, he only dodged his attacks and did not actually land a single hit on Rei. His final moments with Rei was full of tears, just before Daichi comes and kills him, stabbing him at the back. But due to strong willpower, he was still able to walk away from the blade and punching Daichi to the ground. Angered, Daichi had hit Reiji to the point that he landed far away. His last words were dedicated to Rei, telling him to cherish what he has and to never follow orders for evil. He also told Rei that he loved him dearly and wishes him victory and happiness. Appearance Reiji had dark brown eyes, and a diagonal scar on his left eye, due to the harsh training led by Daichi. He had dark brown hair which was spiky and had a lining on the right part of his head. He had bangs which grew longer as the series progressed. His overall appearance was similar to Rei's. He was considered handsome by many, even being envied by several clan members. At age 5, he wore a green kimono-shirt with a band tied to its waist and loose pants and slippers. At age 10, he wore a sleeveless gray kimono-shirt open at the torso, dark pants and sandals. At age 14, he wore long-sleeved shirt with dark pantsand black sandals. At age 17, he wore a dark gray kimono shirt with mesh-armour inside. He wore black pants and standard sandals. At age 26, he wore black knee-length cloak and inside was a long-sleeved white shirt and both had a high collar and and the Takumi clan crest at the back. He had black pants and standard shinobi boots. He also had a black belt tight at his waist where he held his katana. At his funeral, he wore a a loose black kimono shirt and a white shirt inside, black pants and slippers. Abilities Even at a young age, he already learned multiple jutsus from his grandfather. From lightning release to others, he was one of the very few who mastered all basic elements. He created jutsus as Lightning Massacre and Blade of a Thousand Deaths. His family and village praised him for his skills. There was times that he was mentioned by some and fearing him. He held back in his battles to avoid any unnecessary things. He was not a fan of fighting, but he would go and attack if ever challenged. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a Takumi, his speed is praised. He was envied by fellow clansmen. He has a great reserve of chakra and a precise use of it, taking on battles easily. Compared to his clansmen, he does not go all out for a fight, believing it would be a waste of time. He also was good at taijutsu, even at times combining his ninjutsu with taijutsu. He had great reflexes and speed, especially with his hand movements. He was strong, in addition to his speed. Though, he rarely uses hand-to-hand combat and prefers to use his sword when in combat. Ninjutsu Reiji excelled in ninjutsu, commonly using lightning and water release. Unlike his brother, he preferred ninjutsu whenever he is in combat. Being a fast learner, he uses his ninjutsu to escape, such as using lightning clones and lightning itself to act as distraction. With his time with Daichi, he also learned to summon wolves but not as strong as Rei's. Bukijutsu As a Takumi, he was a great swordsman. He was fast in his movements and could defeat multiple enemies at once. He also became better at handling a sword with his time with Daichi. He was able to create jutsus using his sword alone. Dojutsu Surumogan Reiji first activated his Suromogan when he found out that his mother had died due to childbirth